Bemmett
Bemmett is the het ship between Bay Kennish and Emmett Bledsoe from the Switched at Birth fandom. Canon Season 1 Emmett is Daphne's best friend, the girl with whom Bay was switched at birth; when the two girls' families decide to live together, the two know each other when Emmett comes to pick up Daphne to take her to school. At the first meeting the two exchange a smile. The first real contact between Bay and Emmett, however, occurs only after some time, when the boy helps the first to find information on his biological father (the other biological relatives of Bay, refuse to give her information). The two eventually discover the man's name: Angelo Sorrento, and they tie a lot during their search. Emmett continued to help Bay look for her father and even went as far as to go with her and Daphne to the night club where they thought he worked (it was a simple case of homonymy). Daphne becomes suspicious and asks her friend if something is happening between him and Bay; Emmett assures her that nothing is happening, but later goes to Bay's school, telling her that he likes and kisses her, leaving her speechless. The next day is Bay going to Emmett's school to see him and asks if he's just using her to make Daphne jealous or if she really likes her, Emmett kisses her in response. In short, the relationship between the two becomes more serious, but when Daphne calls Emmett to come and take her because the car of the boy she came out with has jaws, Bay goes away angry and jealous, for the friendship between the two. Nevertheless, when Bay discovers that her biological mother had discovered some exchange years ago and had decided to do nothing, Bay rushes to Emmett in despair, and he does his best to comfort her. Bay reveals to Emmett that he does street art, and that her dream is to draw on a billboard so that everyone can see her art. Melody Emmett's mother accidentally discovers their relationship, and is not at all happy given that while Emmett is deaf, Bay is hearing. Melody is clearly convinced that Bay is unable to understand Emmett, and does not like it at all that her son decides to do speech therapy to better communicate with Bay (who is at the same time learning sign language). Later, Bay tries to paint a billboard, and Emmett to help her but they are not successful, and they are caught by a policeman. While running away from the police, Bay injured her hand and Emmett on his side. Melody notes that both were injured and interrogates Emmett, expressly showing that she doesn't like Bay. This is a blow to the girl, as Melody is also Regina's best friend, (Regina is Bay's mother biology). Bay gives Emmett a camera and he only accepts as long as Bay turns him into a model, so the two spend the day together. Emmett takes many pictures of Bay, a sign that he loves having many memories of her. For her birthday Bay receives a scarf from Emmett, which is nothing compared to the gift he made to Daphne, a signed poster of a film that both love very much. However at the end of the day Emmett tells Bay that this is a bandage, and after covering her eyes, he takes her to the billboard on the other night, on which he put a drawing made by the girl, where she sees that he has labeled the billboard for her with his art. Bay is ecstatic about the gift, and the two decide that the girl will tell Daphne about their relationship. However, when Bay returns home, Daphne tells her that she likes Emmett, and Bay doesn't say anything to her. Bay is clearly worried that Daphne might take Emmett away. Later, Daphne accidentally discovers the relationship between Bay and Emmett, and she is not happy about it, ending up arguing with both of them. When Angelo, the biological father of Bay, tries to approach her, Emmett helps his girlfriend decide if she wants to meet him for less. Daphne and Emmett plan a fundraiser for their school and Daphne discovers that Emmett goes out with Bay seeing that he has plastered the walls of his room with photos of Bay. The girl is not at all happy, and she and Emmett fight. During the fundraiser, Emmett tries to clarify with her friend and she takes the opportunity to kiss him, but he breaks away and tells her he is with Bay. Although Bay never gets to know about the kiss, the two quarrel because of their difficulty communicating, but Emmett after talking to Toby (Bay's adopted brother), joins the girl at her school and tells her that it would be more easy if he found a deaf Bay ... but also that he doesn't want a deaf Bay, he wants her. In the last part of the speech Emmett does not use sign language, but speaks. It is the first time he does it in his life, and Bay knowing it is incredibly moved, so the two make peace. Emmett plays drums, so he is invited by Toby and his friend Wilkie to join their band, for a music festival, and after an initial refusal he accepts. Bay gives him an accessory for his battery, and promises to reach him the next day, having a previous engagement with her biological parents. When she finds out that Daphne has joined the boys at the festival, she decides to leave even if it is night, fearing that the "sister" wants to steal the boy. Emmett is genuinely happy with the girl's arrival, but the two continue to have misunderstandings: Bay does not understand why Emmett does not want his help with hearing people and does not want to use his deafness as a defense. He explains that he always finds a way to get away, and doesn't want his hearing girlfriend to defend him ... using Daphne as an interpreter. Bay hates that sometimes they need Daphne to communicate and he replies that one day they won't need her anymore. They hug, lean against a rock and look at the stars in the sky, saying that since they are both angry with the world, it is more fun to be together. Emmett is arrested for abusive posting and vandalism, for the billboard he painted for Bay. In the end he gets away with a five-thousand-dollar fine, but he is forced to sell the bike to pay. Bay tells Melody that Emmett painted the billboard for her, and that it's her fault, but that doesn't move the woman. Bay and Daphe also try to raise the money to pay the fine, but they fail. Bay is worried that this could ruin their relationship, but Emmett reassures her that she doesn't have it at all with her. Emmet decides to stay with his father, (his parents are divorced), and Cameron Bledsoe and his new partner Olivia have a completely opposite attitude towards Bay, compared to Melody's: the first compliments her, and the second invites her to sleep with them whenever she wants. Even if she's a little embarrassed, Bay is very happy about it. Kathryn (the adoptive mother of Bay) discovers that Emmett is in charge of making a family portrait for his photography course. Since Emmett's parents are divorced, Kathryn offers young Bledsoe to photograph her family for the photo shoot, despite Bay's protests. Unexpectedly, everything is fine, and Emmett and Kathryn also seem to get along. However things get worse soon when the woman, says to Emmett, who approves her relationship with Bay, because it helped the girl forget her relationship with Ty, an old friend of Emmett and Daphne. Emmett is shocked to learn that Bay and Ty were together, and Kathryn adds that Bay was heartbroken when Ty left her to join the army. It is hard for the boy to also find out that the two keep in touch by e-mail, and pretends to read them. Bay initially gets angry, but when she finds out that Ty sent her a picture of a decorated tank, with the girl with the ax, she's very embarrassed. Emmett is very hurt to learn that Bay did street art with Ty too, but is consoled when Bay tells him "I love you" for the first time. Emmett struggles a lot with speech therapy, and Olivia offers him an unusual way to help him relax: drink whiskey. Bay, worried that her boyfriend may be infected by Olivia's lax attitude, confides in Melody, despite Emmett asking her to stay out of the legal battle for his custody. Bay learns that a helicopter of her ex-boyfriend Ty's military unit crashed but the names of people killed in the crash are not released. Emmett gets jealous again but still tries to cheer up his girlfriend; he even seems toadmire Ty for his choice of enlisting, which he is not allowed as deaf, (it must be said that Emmett and Ty knew each other, before knowing Bay, and they seem to get along so his admiration must be sincere). Bay eventually discovers that Ty wasn't in the helicopter, and tells him she's dating Emmett. Emmett's betrayal and first break Bay finds herself in another difficult situation when Melody asks her to testify against Emmett's father so that she can get full custody of the boy. The situation gets even worse when Bay and Toby discover that Cameron's new girlfriend is a drug dealer. After talking to Bay, Cameron decides it's better for her son to be with Melody. But when Emmett finds out about his girlfriend's involvement, he gets very angry and the two have a hard fight. Still furious, Emmett by chance meets Simone, Toby's girlfriend who has just quarreled with him. The two get drunk and end up spending a night of passion together. Emmett is tormented by guilt over what he did and goes to Bay's house to apologize for their argument. The two make peace, and Bay asks Daphne to help her find a birthday present for Emmett. The girls then decide to shoot a movie for the deaf on zombies, and Bay tries to rent the video equipment of his school, but discovers that Simone has already taken it and is forced to ask him to borrow it. The girl who like Emmett is prey to remorse accepts. Emmett invites Bay to the Carlton ball, and Daphne invites Wilke, a friend of Toby who accidentally discovered Emmett and Simone and eventually confides to the girl. Emmett denies everything, but Daphne does not believe him and in the end the boy gives up and reveals everything to Bay what happened with Simone, the girl is devastated by it and upset by anger breaks with him. Emmett: '"''We are bigger than my mistake ". - Emmett tries to convince Bay to forgive him. For the summer Bay goes on vacation to the Galapagos Islands, and meets a new boyfriend Alex. Emmett tries to regain it, Bay making her find a map, which leads her to a mural he painted for her, and while not forgiving the boy she breaks up with Alex. Daphne and Emmett decide to bring their horror film for the deaf to a convention, but when Toby runs into Emmett at their house, he ends up punching him. Bay watches everything and rushes to check on Emmett's condition, visibly worried about him. This makes it clear, however angry that Bay is still linked to the young Bledsoe. When John hosts a motorcyclist convention at the car wash. Emmett participates and meets a deaf girl who goes on a motorcycle, but is still caught by Bay, and ignores Daphne's advice to try asking her out.Even Bay shows up at the convention ... and the biker, just chooses the moment when Emmett is trying to talk to her, flirting with him, much to the boy's frustration. When Emmett accidentally discovers that his mother Melody, and Daphne are interested in the same man Jeff, he immediately confides in Bay. As much as she is still angry with him, she acknowledges the gravity of the situation, and informs Daphne, even if it does not resolve the situation. Later on, Bay became friends with a street artist named Zarra, who turned out to be a bad influence, and with whom she increasingly linked due to family problems. This depends on the fact that she can no longer let off steam with Emmett. '''Bay: I can't believe you came all this way to find me. Emmett:: I will always come find you. Eventually Bay moves to Zarra, and decides to go to Mexico with her, to meet her friend's father a famous street artist. Emmett sees Bay, prepares for departure and gets suspicious. When unable to contact Bay a desperate Kathyn calls Emmett; the latter locates the girl's cell and goes to pick it up with John (Bay's adoptive father). In the end the brunette decides to go home and seems very impressed by what Emmett has done for her. Season 2 Become classmates Emmett: ''I don't wanto to be your friend. I thought I did ... but it hurts too much ... to be with you but no be with you.'' Bay, who now acts diligently, is accused of copying the French test and is being investigated by the Buckner Hall school board. The obviously outraged and offended girl unleashes herself with Emmett. Bay hates the private school that she attends, and since the Carlton (the school for deaf people frequented by Emmett and Daphne) starts a program for students with deaf relatives, she convinces her parents to transfer her there. Emmett is very happy, and immediately believes that the girl did it for him. Bay soon has problems integrating and following the lessons, and Emmett is the only one to help her integrate. Melody discovers the problems between deaf students and hearing students and forces everyone to go to the retreat for the weekend. Emmett plans to take advantage of it, to spend some time in a romantic way with Bay, but discovers she made friends with Noah, a boy from the pilot program affected by Meniere's syndrome. Although the young Bleldsoe is jealous, he does nothing to stand between them. Emmett hates being so jealous and when Bay tells him he needs him as a friend, he tells her he can't be just that for her. Bay decides to give an anti-Valentine's Day party and invites all his friends, both deaf and hard of hearing including Emmett and their friend Travis, and when the first tells her he already has plans, she is surprised. Eventually Emmett and Travis go to Bay's party, and the girl openly tells the first, who is happy with his arrival. Eventually the party is ruined by a fight between Travis and Noah, and Bay exchanges a kiss with the second. The next day Bay tells Emmett about his new relationship and Emmett responds by kissing her and asking her if she's sure she wants to move on, confusing her. The relationship between Bay and Noah seems to be going well, until the boy and Daphne are chosen as the protagonists of the school play, Romeo and Juliet. The two get closer and closer, coming to kiss behind the scenes, being seen by Emmett. Emmett: Come on! Bay: Am I invited ? Emmett: It's your school, too. Isn't it ? -Emmett convinces Bay to participate in the sit-in. Over time the situation in the Carlton becomes explosive when deaf students oppose the pilot program for hearing students, and the school itself may be closed due to lack of funds. Being the only place where the deaf don't feel different they decide to organize a protest sit-in during the play. Since most students want to dissolve the pilot program and leave school only for the deaf, Bay is not informed of the sit-in, except at the last minute even though Emmet asks her to do one of his works for them. However, Bay also involves Noah despite Emmett's perplexity and Travis's protests. During the occupation Bay speaks with a journalist and this makes many of her companions angry, since it seems that the deaf need to be a hearing speaker to act as their spokesman. Even Daphne scolds her and Noah takes her side; Emmett is the only one who understands Bay's reasons and also tells her what he saw. The girl initially does not believe it and thinks he is slandering Noah because he is jealous, to which the young Bledsoe is offended, and tells her that he does not intend to waste time running after one who does not even notice that his boyfriend is in love with another. Known to Noah that Emmett said the real Bay breaks with him, and fights with Daphne. The arrival of summer and the return of Ty Toby and his girlfriend Nikki shock everyone by deciding to get engaged and get married. Bay goes to talk to Emmett and the boy admits that as she finds the idea of those two to marry just after graduation, pure folly. The two seem to finally be able to have a relationship of pure friendship, also because some time later Bay meets again, her ex-boyfriend Ty returned from military service in Afghanistan, and soon the two of them resume their relationship. Emmett doesn't seem to mind, but it could be because he had known Ty for years and would prefer him to have Bay, rather than a perfect stranger like Noah. The Kennish pretend that Bay and Daphne find themselves a summer job, and the first not wanting to work in John's office like her adoptive sister gets hired in a carnival. As business goes bad due to a nearby water park, Bay decides to set up Deaf Day to get new customers. Received the ok from the boss to organize everything, the girl gets help from Emmett, who decides to project the film for deaf Deafenstein. The boy, however, accidentally brings the film that the group had filmed for his birthday, and Bay decides he wants to watch it with him although Emmett is not convinced that this is a good idea. The boy's fear is immediately confirmed, as Ty joins them just as the scene of their kiss is on the screen. The boy doesn't like it and that leads to a fight with Bay, and Emmett seems decidedly sorry. Emmett: ''However bad you're feeling right now... he's going to feel way worse, when he figures out what he lost.'' - Emmett tries to console Bay after she was tricked by Ty. Ty's unit will soon have to return to Afghanistan, and Bay tries to weave a long-distance relationship with him, only to find out that he cheated on her. In reality, the boy discovers that his unit has been assigned to a very dangerous area, and decides to trick Bay into pushing her to leave him. Mary Beth, a mutual friend of the two, finds out but the soldier imposes silence on her. Season 3 Fanon Bemmett is the most popular ship of Switched at Birth. It is rival of Bavis (BayxTravis), BayxTy, and Daphne x Emmett. Being the main ship of the show, the fans pay homage to it with video, fanfiction, and Gif. Fandom FAN FICTION :